The invention relates to remotely controlling a number of devices mounted on rotating instrument assemblies without requiring direct physical contact to such rotating assemblies. An example of such a situation is the gun on the Kongsberg Common Remotely Operated Weapons Station (“CROWS”). In past practice, one could install a slip-ring system of electrical contacts, on the rotating assembly for passing control wires. Additionally, one could also use an RF system for remote control. The former method requires physical contact between the rotating assembly and its surroundings, possibly limiting its movement, and requires the slip-ring to be placed exactly coincident with the axis of rotation. The latter method is susceptible to radio-jamming by electronic warfare countermeasures. There has therefore been a need for a means to remotely controlling a number of devices mounted on rotating instrument assemblies without physical contact and which is also not easily vulnerable to electronic warfare countermeasures.